


Neat (or Cecil and Dana and Carlos Drink Beer and Cecil Gets Handsy)

by Joanne_Lupin



Series: HS!AU Welcome to Night Vale drabbles~ [5]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sexual Content, Silly, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne_Lupin/pseuds/Joanne_Lupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin, yo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neat (or Cecil and Dana and Carlos Drink Beer and Cecil Gets Handsy)

Dana burst into the basement, waving the six packs in the air. “Wassap, bitchezzzzzz!!!”

Carlos grinned. Cecil fidgeted nervously. “Are you sure your parents’ll be okay with this?”

“What they don’t know won’t hurt ‘em!” Dana shrugged as she sat down, then passed the beers around.

“They won’t notice anything missing?” Cecil took the beer gingerly, as if expecting a cop to burst out of the can and arrest him.

Dana shook her head. “My sister bought them for me.”

“Okay…”

“You don’t have to try it if you don’t want to,” Carlos assured his boyfriend. “But you might forget about that whole ‘neat’ thing if you do…”

“Oh, god, don’t even,” Cecil groaned, hiding his face in Carlos’ shoulder.

“Honestly, I don’t even know why you’re so upset; I thought it was cute!”

“Wait!” Dana shouted. “You didn’t tell me about the ‘neat’ thing! What’s with the ‘neat’ thing?”

Carlos chuckled. “I was telling him about the experiments my college is doing with measuring CO2 levels in the air and I was like, ‘yeah, the numbers they’re getting are really alarming.’ And he has these glazed eyes and he just goes like, ‘neat…’” Carlos mimicked Cecil’s dreamy tone.

“I didn’t say it like that!” Cecil protested.

“You were ogling me,” Carlos stated. “I don’t blame you.”

Cecil relented. “It’s true. How can I _not_ ogle you? You’re perfect.”

“That I am,” Carlos said, leaning in to kiss Cecil quickly on the lips.

“Come on, guys! PDA!” Dana complained. “Let’s just get shitfaced already.”

“Ceec?”

Cecil shrugged. “I guess one time can’t hurt…”

-o0o-

Two six-packs later, Dana was giggling at everything; Carlos was staring, glassy-eyed, at Cecil; and Cecil was being Cecil, but more so. His strange mix of impossibly adorable and infuriatingly sexy was magnified now that he had no inhibitions. 

“Dance with meeeeee, Carrrrrrlos!” he begged, sloppily rolling the “r.” Cecil stood up, swaying, and wriggled rhythmically in what could only be called a dance if you were feeling generous.

Carlos laughed and struggled to his feet, almost immediately falling down again. “Why don’t _you_ dance _for_ me?”

“Okay,” Cecil said, his wriggles becoming more suggestive.

Dana giggled. “Ceec, you look like an idiot!”

Cecil turned on his friend. “Shhhh! I’m trying to seduce Carlos!” he whispered loudly, as if Carlos wasn’t right in front of him. He started wriggling again, coming to sink down and straddle Carlos’ lap. “Perfect, perfect, perfect Carlos…” (He’d forgotten his synonyms in his drunken state.) He popped the first button of his shirt. He went for the second one, but fumbled and had to stop gyrating so he could concentrate on unfastening it. By the third, he gave up and pulled the shirt over his head. “You like that, perfect, Carlos?”

Carlos laughed. “I do, _querido,_ but Dana’s right over there.”

“Don’t worry about Dana,” Cecil soothed, his hand cupping Carlos’ dick through his pants.

“No,” Dana agreed, “don’t worry about me.”

“See?” Cecil murmured, massaging Carlos’ crotch.

At any other time, Carlos would object to having his boyfriend jerk him off in front of their best friend, but he was, at that point, too drunk to care. He bucked his hips up into Cecil’s hand, urging him on. Cecil responded with gusto, messily attacking Carlos’ zipper. He held his tongue between his teeth in concentration, still simultaneously adorable and sexy. Once Cecil had unbuttoned and unzipped Carlos’ jeans, the two of them attempted to slide the pants down his thighs. They ended up in a tangled mass of limbs, but they managed to free Carlos’ already nearly-hard dick. (They were too wrapped up in each other to hear Dana’s small cheer.)

“You know what, Carlos? Perfect, perfect, perfect, perfect, perfect, perfect Carlos?” Cecil purred as he pulled a hand through Carlos’ hair. “You’re really hot.”

“You’re even more- _ahhhh_ \- really hot.” Carlos groaned as Cecil maneuvered his hand under his shirt to tease a nipple.  
“You’re even most hot,” Cecil replied, his hand slipping steadily downwards. “It’s a law.”

“Sign it, Obama!” Dana shouted before erupting into giggles.

Neither boy paid Dana any mind. Cecil had draped himself over Carlos’ chest so he could kiss his boyfriend while he pumped on his dick. He stroked Carlos roughly and a little clumsily, but all the same, Carlos moaned and thrust his hips into Cecil’s hand. That hand felt so good on Carlos’ aching cock, and the added buzz of the alcohol made everything warm and hazy and different. Cecil ran his thumb over the head of Carlos’ cock a few times, and just like that he was coming, spilling his seed over Cecil’s hand and his own shirt.

Cecil smiled proudly, as if admiring his handiwork- pun intended. Then he yawned. “M’sleepy…”

“Nooooo,” Carlos replied. “I gotta do you now.”

“But I’m sleepy,” Cecil whined, situating himself so that he was using Carlos’ chest as a pillow. “Do me tomorrow.”

Dana made a soft, disappointed sound.

“Okay, perfect Cecil,” Carlos promised, moving so that they could sleep comfortably in each other’s arms.

“You can’t call me that, you’re perfect,” Cecil protested weakly. “I can be neat.”

“You’re my boyfriend and I’ll call you whatever I want to,” Carlos replied cheekily.

Cecil didn’t hear, though. He had already fallen asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> There *might* be a really short hangover followup fic to this, but idk. I'll see if people want it...


End file.
